Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of Dance It Up, it consist of 24 episodes. It stars Zendaya as Rocky Blue and Caroline Sunshine as Tinka Hessenheffer. The cast from Shake It Up all reprises from this season. It also introduced new characters. About Season 1 will focus on the new life of Rocky and Tinka, they will also have to deal with relationships, new friends, new school and new dance studio. Cast Main Cast *Zendaya as Rocky Blue *Caroline Sunshine as Tinka Hessenheffer *Roshon Fegan as Ty Blue *Adam Irigoyen as Deuce Martinez *Ross Lynch as Flynn Jones *Ainsley Bailey as Dina Garcia *David Henrie as Mark *Ellie Goulding as Kate Martin (new character) *Taylor Swift as Crystal Martin (new character) *Anita Barone as Georgia Jones *Idina Menzel as Mary Martin (new character) Recurring *Bella Thorne as CeCe Jones (20 episodes) (16 Skype appearances) *Kenton Duty as Gunther Hessenheffer (7 appearances) *Olivia Holt as Casey Blue (from episode 5) Episodes Episode 1: New Life It Up (February 14, 2014) (premiered) Episode 2: Valentine's It Up (February 28, 2014) (premiered) Episode 3: CeCe It Up (March 14, 2014) (premiered) Episode 4: Scary Movie It Up (March 28, 2014) (COMING SOON) Episode 5: Long Lost Sister It Up? (April 11, 2014) (COMING SOON) Episode 6: Break-Up It Up ''(April 25, 2014) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 7: Liv and Austin and Maddie and Ally It Up (May 9, 2014) (COMING SOON) Episode 8: Memory It Up (May 23, 2014) (COMING SOON) Episode 9: Ke$ha It Up ''(June 6, 2014) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 10: Trip It Up ''(June 20, 2014) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 11: Record Deal It Up ''(July 4, 2014) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 12: Tinka It Up ''(July 18, 2014) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 13: Beach It Up ''(August 1, 2014) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 14: Lost It Up ''(August 15, 2014) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 15: I Do Care It Up ''(August 29, 2014) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 16: Good Luck It Up ''(September 12, 2014) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 17: Bad Luck It Up ''(September 26, 2014) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 18: Gunther It Up ''(October 10, 2014) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 19: Slender It Up ''(October 24, 2014) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 20: Winter Vacation It Up ''(November 7, 2014) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 21: Movies It Up ''(November 21, 2014) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 22: Fall Out It Up ''(December 5, 2014) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 23: Break Up on Christmas Day It Up ''(December 19, 2014) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 24: Together It Up ''(January 2, 2015) (COMING SOON) (season finale) Trivia *This season will consist of 24 episodes. Specials and Crossover ''Episode 6: Break-Up It Up ''(April 25, 2014) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 7: Liv and Austin and Maddie and Ally It Up (May 9, 2014) (COMING SOON) (one-hour crossover event) Episode 8: Memory It Up (May 23, 2014) (COMING SOON) (one-hour special) ''Episode 10: Trip It Up ''(June 20, 2014) (COMING SOON) (one-hour special) ''Episode 14: Lost It Up ''(August 15, 2014) (COMING SOON) (one-hour special) ''Episode 15: I Do Care It Up ''(August 29, 2014) (COMING SOON) (one-hour crossover event) ''Episode 16: Good Luck It Up ''(September 12, 2014) (COMING SOON) (two-hour crossover reunion) ''Episode 19: Slender It Up ''(October 24, 2014) (COMING SOON) (one-hour Halloween special) ''Episode 24: Together It Up ''(January 2, 2015) (COMING SOON) (season finale) (one-hour season finale) *This seasons consist 5 one-hour specials and 2 one-hour crossovers. *This seasons consist 1 two-hour crossover reunion with Good Luck Charlie. Soundtrack *Dance 1t Up (Soundtrack) (June 21, 2014) *Liv and Austin and Maddie and Ally It Up Soundtrack (May 11, 2014) DVD Releases Liv and Austin and Maddie and Ally It Up: Special Crossover Extended Edition (crossover) (May 11, 2014) Dance It Up: The Complete 1st Season (March 1, 2015) Ratings *Ratings for Season 1 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes